Slipping in and out of reality
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a normal 16 year old Sophomore and starts having dreams and then slips into a different world one of ninja's where she meets Kakashi and the gang. Join her on her journey to escape her world and find a better life. Sasu/Saku and others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I know I need to finish my others but this came to my head and I thought I'd at least give it a try. AU at the beginning. Rated teen for cursing and maybe some pervertedness. **

**I don't own Naruto just the plot. **

Prologue.

Sakura's P.O.V

I wake up and get ready for school I head out no one cares everyone except Sis is asleep. I walk to school and here's where I'll begin telling you the unbelievable.

I'm sitting there in class listening to the lecture, like a good girl. I'm Sakura Haruno I'm a 15 year old Sophomore at Leaf High school. Kai my friend since 5 sitting next to me.

'Sak-' I look around. No one even called me what was that? I turned to Kyo "Hey did you call me?" I asked him. "No why?" He asked. "No reason I'm hearing things." I replied. He shrugged and went back to listening to the lecture.

Nothing else happens today. Nothing out of the normal. I go home yell "hey!" To my Grandmother, Father, Mother, little Brother Rai and my older sister Trix.

My Grandma glares and says "Go do your chores you didn't this morning." "I forgot sorry." I replied. "You need to grow up and remember your chores." She replies. I glare and then throw my bag and grab the trash and take it out.

I go downstairs next straight to the sunroom. I say hi and grab a water. I take out my two Yellow labs next and then pet my black cat.

I head upstairs and lie down slowly drifting into sleep. I dream there is a silver haired guy and a blonde boy around my age along with a raven haired teen as well. I watch as they spar each other. The silver haired one looks in my direction and smiles at me.

Isn't possible. Not believable. It's like he sees me. I then wake up in sweat it's midnight. This has happened before the dream at least 12 times. Anyways I didn't do my homework yet. I take it out and start it.

12:30 am my clock reads. I sneak out. Carefully through the garage and into the outdoors. I took my ipod with me and blast it as loud as possible. I tie up my sneaks and zip my coat before going running.

A/N: Good?

**Bad?**

**Quit it? **

**Please tell me what you think. Thanks byes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy this is the first real chapter. You got lucky I didn't get homework today! Yay!!**

**Thank You to the ones who reviewed and told me to keep it up here your next chappie! **

Chapter 1: Enter the Ninja World

I run down the block around the corner. Straight down the street, turn left then right. Suddenly the scenery changes. Unfamilar. I don't know this place.

It's grassy and lots of trees. I'm not anywhere near where I should be. I step up to the plate and gathered my courage and ran on. I don't care too much stress at home this is better.

More at home here than in my own house. More at home then ever in my life. I lay down for a second and close my eyes. I open them I'm standing in the familiar streets of my neighborhood.

I turn around looking for my sanctuary. Not there like it never was. Am I going insane? Am I slipping in and out of Focus or dimension? Am I losing my mind?

I head home get home by 2 am. Enter quietly through the garage and there's Grandma tapping her foot and glaring. "What the hell were you doing outside?" She askes me. I stand my ground plant my feet. "Running." I replied.

"For that long?" She askes. "Yep." I reply. She glares "Your father will hear about this in the morning!" She threatens then goes back to bed. I start to shake this is just what I need.

I'm on the edge ready to break. No one knows no one needs to. I don't cut or do drugs so I'm a good child. My mom is slowly catching on. She thinks I'll run away.

Once she got into a fight with my grandma over me and told her that if I ever ran away she'd raise hell. My mom is the one who stands up for me.

I go into my bedroom put on pj's and go to sleep. I'm dreaming that same dream again. Except I can hear what they are saying and fighting over. Mainly ramen and who can beat who.

Dream fades off along with my happiness. I want to leave this place. My grandma comes in a yells at me to wake up for school. Ugh school. She heads downstairs. She's going to tell my dad who's up by now.

I silently follow she tells him I yelled at her. I didn't he won't believe her hopefully. I can pray. Hope is gone I lost it awhile ago. My friends don't know but I hate my life.

I have preps who glare and boys who stare at me cause I'm a C and have a booty as my one friend puts it. My one friend I trust my whole life to. Lenia. She been my friend since 5th grade.

She knows that I want to run off. I'm offered a home there. I'm welcome whenever. Her parents like me. I'm in Karate and a 7th degree black belt.

I'm strong and beautiful on the outside, but inside I'm confused about where I belong. I slip out the next night even after my dad yelling at me. This time I bring a bag with clothes and necessary items along with money. Just incase I go to that world again.

I heard a voice today that same one only it said something and I couldn't hear what. Thud. thud. thud. goes my feet I hear it over my ipod.

I glare.

I'll stay there this time. The only ones who'll miss me are my dogs, cat, mom, and Lenia. No one else would really care. I'll be forgotten soon. Whatever I'm leaving whether to the other world as I put it or to a friends house for a week or longer if I want to be gone forever. I'm not sure.

I smiled as the world changed the next time I blinked in the same spot as yesterday. I'm in the world. I headed to north straight into the forest, not once looking back.

By dawn I'm at a town's gates. I walk up to the guards. They're ninja's like the ones from my dreams. I say "I don't have any clue where I am and how I got here." They nod and start to take me somewhere.

I follow obedient like a puppy. I look around. Then there's the guy with silver hair from my dreams! Omfgosh where am I! He sees me and smiles and walks up to us.

"Yo" He says to the guards. They reply "Hey Kakashi mind taking her to the Hokage's office?" They ask him. "Sure I'll do it." He replies.

They nod and then told me to follow this Kakashi person. "Hey." He says. "Hello." I replied. "You seriously don't know how you got here?" He asks.

"Nope, I'm not even from this world." I replied. "What?" He asked looking at me with one eye walking backwards. "I'm not from here I was running around midnight back in my world and I appeared here. Before that I've had dreams a few for awhile now. I see you and two boys raven and blond training." I replied.

"I thought I felt like someone was watching us." He replies and smiles under that mask. I smile back and then he looks at my bag. "Did you plan on coming here?" He asks.

"I hoped I would. I was here yesterday night for about 5 minutes not in the town though." I replied. "why?" He asks. "Not now" I replied not exactly to tell him that I planned on running off for a long time now.

We got there and this lady with a huge chest is asleep at a desk. "Lady Hokage I have a visitor." Kakashi says. "Huh? Who's this?" She asks.

"I'm Sakura Haruno I'm not from this world." I say seriously. The Hokage lady looked at me like I was insane. "Do you plan on staying here? I can put you on Kakashi's team so it's even if you want?" She offers to me.

"I don-" Damn It!! I'm back in my world. I look at my cell it's 4 in the morning. Double Damn! I'm gonna get killed. My Dad's going to be home from his night shift in 10 minutes.

I sprinted almost home. Vrroom Dad's home. I'm not. Scrreeeech! Vroom. Stopping next to me is my dad's car. "what are you doing out here!" He yells at me. "Walking." I reply his face goes red and then grabs my arm. I yank away. He gets madder. Gets out of the car.

I'm in trouble. I felt something like I felt when crossing into the other world the one of ninja's. I focus it to my feet and jump I'm flying. I land on a tree branch high up. Father looks at me and then says "Don't you dare come home you monster!" Then drives away.

I then focus the energy back to my thoughts and I'm back into the Hokage's office. "Hey" I say. "Where the hell did you go?" She asked. "My world." I said. "How?" "Some funky energy over took my then I used it to come back." I replied.

"Chakra, You're on Kakashi's team now go meet your team." She said and Kakashi and I left. He lead me to the training spot with a game of 'catch me'. I tackled him with a blot of energy called chakra I just mainly learned how to hone it in that short time.

We flew across the field I let go so he could stop himself and flipped and then skidded. Yeah I guess I used a bit too much power. He did the same and stopped.

There was the two boys, they saw and their eyes were wide. "Holy Crap!! Who is she Kakashi?" Blond asked. "Sakura Haruno and she will be joining our team from now on, Naruto." Kakashi replied and then introduced Sasuke to me.

**A/N: Heyy the next chappie will be longer! Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: heyy thank you for the advice and reviews! Review please. This story is mainly told and Sakura's P.O.V just to let you know.**

**Kakashi P.O.V**

Almost there I think and then a weight crashed into my back. The weight and I flew higher and farther. The weight let go and it was Sakura! and I flipped right after her.

We landed and skidded back. The boys were shocked at her strength and speed. To catch me it takes a lot. She'll be a great student and make a great addition.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Kakashi came almost clearing the clearance and then this pink haired girl tackles him! They flew to the end of the clearing counting the skidding.

Who the hell is she! Kakashi introduces her she's Sakura Haruno our new teammate. Great a pink haired female _that's _not going to slow us down.

"Hn. Where are you from?" I ask.

She looks startled and then Kakashi butted in "She's my niece from the Land of Waves." My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Oh well I'll deal for now.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sasuke was looking at me like I was hiding something. I stared back steadily. He glares and then looks away. I stick out my tongue.

"Enough childishness back to training we have a mission tomorrow, Sakura you will spar with each of us at least once to figure out your strengths." Kakashi said to me.

I frowned and then nodded. Kakashi gave me a few weapons and told me to go all out. I started fighting Naruto. I threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and went straight into it and punched him with a chakra powered fist.

He flew hit a tree and got up and came at me. Straight forward with a simple punch, I'm going to take a guess and say he fights better with jutsu's; something else Kakashi explained to me on the way here. Although I didn't mention that part to you.

Up, down, dodge left then right. Punch then jump into the trees. Hide away from his eyes. He gets up looks around and turns his back on me.

I strike quick and lithe no sound next thing he knows I have a kunai against his throat. I win! My first fight against the dork.

Next is Sasuke. He's a bit more tricky might need my acting skills on seducing. Yeah my friend was weird!! Anyways we start out with a clash of kunai's and then jump back.

I flip and then land gracefully; gymnastics helped too; then threw the kunai. He glared and then smirked.

"That's all you got." He scoffed.

"Nope."I reply.

Then jumped into the trees. He knows exactly where I am. He jumps lands on the same branch. I crashed into him purposely sending us soaring to the ground.

I smirk at him and flip him so he'll land under me. I stay till last second then move. He braces himself and lands softly. I then jump again, forcing him to the ground underneath me.

I then lean down my face right in front of his. I brushed my teeth before going on my run and I was chewing gum for awhile.

I say "Hey Sas-uke." Breaking his name while out of breath.

He blushes a very very very faint pink. I giggle cutely and then lean closer centimeters away he leans in and I use my speed and run off back into the trees.

He looks like an idiot of course and then when he goes to get up I come up behind him. He grabs my arm and switches it around. Kunai to my neck.

Damn I lost.

Naruto was laughing and said "Teme you were almost beaten by a girl!"

He glares and says "At least I wasn't"

I smirk he's got a point. Okay this is uncomfortable he still has the kunai to my throat. I twist around moving in as to not hit the kunai and end up hands on his chest.

"Please remove the kunai." I say.

He smirks and then says "Whatever"

and walks off to Naruto and wacks him. I get a break and take a drink from the river.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Because my dad disowned me and I have no where that I can go without being a burden." I replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Why'd your dad disown you?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a stupid reason." I replied.

"Still why?" Naruto asked this time.

"Cause I sneak out a lot." I replied.

"Oh" He answered.

"Wanna meet some people Sakura?" Naruto asked me.

"Umm..Sure" I replied.

We then walked to a ramen shop where 9 teens were sitting. We joined the table and then they all looked at me.

"This is Sakura the newest member to team 7." Naruto told them.

They all said 'hi' and asked me a lot of questions. I replied until the food came and then it quieted down while we all ate. Though after we were done Ino offered to take me ninja clothes shopping. I had brought all my money this time so I was set to buy clothes since Tsunade got me my apartment.

"Sure" I replied.

And off we were. I picked out a blood red tank and a pair of black shorts along with a pair of black fingerless gloves. I bought multiple of the outfit and a few other extra clothing. Then we headed home. Well I headed to my apartment and Ino headed to her house.

**A/N: All done for now well with the chapter hope you all like it!**


End file.
